The Claws of a Lion Original
by Rainwhisker Luv
Summary: Ever since he was a kit Lionpaw was expected to be like Brambleclaw. Strong, smart, loyal and all that. But he’s nothing like him. He’s fallen for a WindClan apprentice and is being pressured by Tigerstar. Which path will he choose? The path of loyalty or
1. Prologue

**I'm gonna do this story first before I start with my collection of Rainwhisker stories. **

**Summary- Ever since he was a kit Lionpaw was expected to be like Brambleclaw. Strong, smart, loyal and all that. But he's nothing like him. He's fallen for a WindClan apprentice, and is being pressured by Tigerstar. Which path will he choose? The path of loyalty, or ambition? **

Prologue 

Darkened shadows surrounded the clearing. Eyes of cats were visible if you looked hard enough. All eyes were in the shape of a glare. All cats seemed cold as ice.

One cat stood out the most. A dark tabby tom with a battle-scarred pelt. His amber eyes were cold, and muscles rippled under his pelt. Next to him was a dark tabby tom, a lot like him, with a white chest and ice blue eyes. They were waiting for something…

A moment later a gray tom with blue eyes appeared. The tabbies smirked. This was what they were waiting for.

"Jaypaw" The older one said coldly "Have you made your decision yet?"

Jaypaw dipped his head respectfully.

"Yes, Tigerstar. I have"

"Well what is it?" Tigerstar hissed. Jaypaw glared.

"I refuse to join you" Jaypaw spat "I don't need you. You just want to use me to get my father"

The tom with ice blue eyes snarled.

"Your father betrayed us, Jaypaw. But we wont betray you" Tigerstar mewed glaring at the other tom "Hawkfrost, tell him the plan"

Hawkfrost growled, but nodded.

"The plan is simple" He growled "All you have to do is go into Brambleclaw's dream, and take him to us"

Jaypaw hissed and shook his head.

"No" He growled firmly "I would never join you!"

Tigerstar hissed and swiped his claws across Jaypaw's face. Jaypaw cried out in pain and jumped back, shaking drops of blood off his face.

"Then get out of our sight," Tigerstar hissed. Jaypaw growled and ran out of the clearing. After a moment of silence Hawkfrost growled "Great, now what? Hollypaw definitely won't join us. And Lionpaw is too much of a goody-goody"

Tigerstar's eyes lit up. Hawkfrost was on to something…

"Hawkfrost!" He hissed suddenly "I have a plan. You're right about Lionpaw. But, with a little convincing and playing the game properly, we'll have him wrapped around our claw"

"How are we supposed to convince him to join us?" Hawkfrost growled. Tigerstar smirked.

"This" He said flicking his tail into a puddle. Hawkfrost looked into it and saw a pretty tabby she-cat with heather-colored eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0

**How was it? First chapter will be up today! **


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Please review! Here's chapter 1. **

**Chapter 1: Nightmares **

"_Stop it! No, leave me alone!" Lionpaw wearily opened his eyes. He was surrounded by darkened trees and dark shadows. Eyes gleamed at him from the darkness. Where was he? _

"_Stop it!" Lionpaw's eyes widened. He recognized that voice immediately. Heatherpaw! _

_Lionpaw raced forward, his ginger paws pounding as he ran toward Heatherpaw's voice. Her cries for help grew louder and louder as he got closer. The moment he crashed through the bushes his surroundings swirled from underneath him and he awoke in his den._

"_Heatherpaw! Heatherpaw I'm coming!" Lionpaw yowled before he woke up. _

"Lionpaw, you make more noise then a depressed badger" Hollypaw mumbled as he opened his eyes "I don't know how many times you kicked me, but it hurt."

"Sorry…" Lionpaw muttered, embarrassed.

Cinderpaw and Poppypaw raised their heads, sleep still shown in their eyes.

"What's goin' on?" Poppypaw asked yawning.

"Lionpaw had a nightmare," Berrypaw muttered. Mousepaw and Hazelpaw yawned and raised their heads. Wow, had he really woken up all of them?

"Where's Honeypaw?" Cinderpaw asked, though her voice sounded more like a soft groan.

"I _was _asleep," Honeypaw muttered raising her golden head.

"Nice work Lionpaw, you've woken up a whole den of apprentices" Mousepaw grumbled "And it's not even dawn"

Lionpaw looked out of the den. Sure enough, the stars and moon shined clearly above their heads. Angry glares turned to him. Lionpaw grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep." Berrypaw muttered "Goodnight"

He said goodnight with sternness and scorn in his voice. Lionpaw knew that meant for all of the other apprentices to go to sleep.

Berrypaw was obviously in charge of the apprentices, being the oldest one there. Lionpaw always thought he was bossy-paws.

"G'night everyone" Cinderpaw mewed laying her head down. Honeypaw, Poppypaw and Hazelpaw mimicked her. Mousepaw glared at Lionpaw before laying his head down. Hollypaw just muttered something and went back to sleep.

Lionpaw was troubled by the dream. Was it a sign from StarClan? Was Heatherpaw in danger?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And that's how the dream ended" Lionpaw had just finished telling his mentor, Ashfur, about the dream while they had gone on a hunting mission. Ashfur had listened intently the entire time. The only part of the dream Lionpaw left out was any part that had to do with Heatherpaw. Instead of saying 'Heatherpaw' he'd say 'A voice' or 'Someone'. He didn't want anyone to know about his feelings for the young apprentice.

"You know your father _and _grandfather had dreams all the time." Ashfur mewed as Lionpaw finished "They were part of prophecies. Maybe it means the same thing for you"

Lionpaw shrugged. He wasn't exactly… prophecy material I guess you could call it. Lionpaw liked to watch from a distance at what was happening, not get into it.

"Have you talked to Leafpool about it? Or Jaypaw?" Ashfur asked. Lionpaw shook his head.

"Just you" Lionpaw replied. Ashfur nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't know about it. I haven't had dreams like that before. But Brambleclaw, Firestar or Leafpool can probably help you" Ashfur mewed "If you let them"

Lionpaw didn't mind talking to his father about it. He'd be too nervous to talk to Firestar, and Jaypaw might hear him if he talked to Leafpool.

"I'll talk to my dad about it later" Lionpaw decided. Ashfur purred.

"Good choice" Ashfur mewed. Lionpaw purred in response.

"Now, show me some stalking techniques…"

-----------

"Hey Lionpaw" Lionpaw stopped in his tracks as Poppypaw walked toward him.

"Hi Poppypaw" Lionpaw mewed "What's up?"

"Brambleclaw wants to see you" Poppypaw replied, "He's waiting by the nursery"

Looking toward the Nursery Lionpaw saw Brambleclaw, waiting patiently.

"Ok, thanks" Lionpaw mewed running toward his dad. Brambleclaw gave him a warm glance as he stopped by him.

"You wanted to see me?"

Brambleclaw nodded. "Ashfur tells me you had a dream and were going to come talk to me about it. Well, I'm here now. What do you need to talk to me about?"

Lionpaw explained the dream to Brambleclaw, again leaving out parts about Heatherpaw. Brambleclaw, just like Ashfur, listened the whole time.

"What do you think it means?" Lionpaw asked when he finished. Brambleclaw shrugged.

"It could mean someone you know or love is in danger. Where did you say you were again?"

"A dark forest, full of shadows and strange cats. It was so… different" Lionpaw replied. Brambleclaw's eyes darkened. Lionpaw felt a twinge of fear go through him. What was going on?

"I need to speak to Firestar" Brambleclaw said finally, "You can go hunting if you want. Just… do whatever"

Before Lionpaw could reply Brambleclaw stalked off.

----------

Lionpaw stalked behind the rabbit. The small creature continued to calmly nibble on the patch of shrubbery. Lionpaw nearly let a low growl escape from his throat. Right now he was hunting by the WindClan border. There wasn't much else to do. And he was hoping to get a glimpse of Heatherpaw.

"Boo!"

Lionpaw let out a hiss of surprise. The rabbit fled and he let out a low growl.

"Alright, who did that?" Lionpaw hissed. His eyes widened when he saw a pretty tabby she-cat with heather-colored eyes walk out of a nearby bush.

"Sorry" She mewed in a giggling tone "I just couldn't resist."

"N-N-No, d-don't worry about it" Lionpaw stammered nervously "I-uh there's plenty of… other rabbits"

Heatherpaw smiled and walked over to Lionpaw, laughter in her beautiful eyes.

"How's everything back in ThunderClan?" Heatherpaw asked casually. Lionpaw smiled.

"It's great! Everyone's great and, well, it's great" Lionpaw purred. Heatherpaw giggled softly.

"Hollypaw has some real talent with fighting" Heatherpaw mewed. Lionpaw nodded.

"Yup, she's great." Lionpaw replied. _Ok, stop babbling like an idiot! _Lionpaw hissed in his head.

After a moment of silence Lionpaw mewed "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Hunting. Crowfeather was kind of strict about it. He said to stay away from the ThunderClan border" Heatherpaw replied. Lionpaw raised an eyebrow.

"And you didn't listen?"

Heatherpaw smiled and nodded.

"I don't know why he wants to keep me away from here. I mean, I love the forest. Sure, I can't ever go too far in but… I don't know. The forest feels like a part of me" Heatherpaw mewed staring at the trees on Lionpaw's side of the border. Lionpaw nodded. The forest was a great place.

"The moors are pretty cool too" Lionpaw mewed "I mean, you guys are closest to StarClan, and the stars must be beautiful" _Like you… _

"It is wonderful" Heatherpaw purred "But I feel comfortable in the trees. It's as if I have ThunderClan blood or something"

That reminded Lionpaw that he never knew who Heatherpaw's parents were. Maybe if he asked…

"Hey Heatherpaw" Lionpaw mewed "Who… who are your parents?"

Heatherpaw looked at her paws.

"I'll tell you if you tell me" She mewed after a moment. Lionpaw shrugged.

"Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw." Lionpaw replied "Now you tell me"

Heatherpaw looked up at Lionpaw, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Promise not to treat me any different then you do today?" Heatherpaw mewed. Lionpaw nodded.

"Well… I only know who my father is. He's…" Lionpaw waited patiently for Heatherpaw to finish.

"Onestar"

-------

**Oooh Cliffie! Well, sorta I guess. I don't know who Heatherpaw's parents really are, I just took a wild guess. Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, if I did, Rainwhisker would get a lot more attention. **


	3. Chapter 2: Heartbreak and its Toll

**Here's Chapter 2. Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors. Like I said before, if I did, Rainwhisker would get a lot more attention. **

**Chapter 2: Heartbreak And Its Toll **

"One-One…star?" Lionpaw choked. He was in love with the WindClan leader's daughter! Great StarClan what was he getting himself into?!

"You promised you wouldn't treat me-" Heatherpaw was cut off by a frightened Lionpaw.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" Lionpaw mewed racing away. He didn't see the hurt, pain, or suffering in Heatherpaw's eyes.

-------

"Hey Lionpaw, what's-" Lionpaw cut Hollypaw off with a flick of his tail. His eyes held fear, sadness, and overall love.

"What's wrong?" Hollypaw asked. Lionpaw kept walking toward the Apprentice Den. Hollypaw sighed and ran after him. Lionpaw sighed, she wouldn't understand.

Lionpaw stopped in a nest at the corner of the den. He laid down and curled himself up into a ball.

"What's wrong?" Hollypaw asked gently. Lionpaw growled.

"You wouldn't understand…" He muttered. Hollypaw glared.

"I'm your sister, Lionpaw. You can trust me" Hollypaw mewed carefully.

"It's… a tom thing" Lionpaw mewed after a moment of silence. Hollypaw shrugged.

"Ok, I'll go get Jaypaw" Hollypaw mewed. Lionpaw let out a hiss.

"No! I… don't wanna talk about it, ok?" Lionpaw hissed. Hollypaw growled.

"Please, just tell me" Hollypaw hissed angrily "Or I _will _get dad"

"Tattletail" Lionpaw muttered so Hollypaw wouldn't hear. Hollypaw narrowed her eyes.

"Fine!" Lionpaw hissed, "I think I ruined a great friendship I had with someone! Happy now?"

"Who?" Hollypaw asked. Lionpaw looked away.

"Heatherpaw of WindClan" he muttered. Hollypaw brightened up.

"I have the answer to your problems" She purred triumphantly "The Gathering's coming up, so just apologize there"

Lionpaw perked up immediately. Oh how lucky he was to have such a genius sister!

"You're a genius!" He declared. Hollypaw purred.

"I know" Hollypaw purred "Now, all you have to do is impress Firestar during the last few days before the Gathering. Then you can go"

Lionpaw nodded excitedly. This would work. Operation "Get Lionpaw to go to the Gathering" was just beginning.

---------

"Wow Lionpaw, impressive amount of prey there" Ashfur purred as Lionpaw entered the camp with two mice, a vole, a rabbit and a magpie.

"Thar- moore" Lionpaw mewed through the prey in his mouth. Ashfur laughed.

"What?" Ashfur mewed. Lionpaw dropped his prey off in the pile and mewed "There's more. I just haven't gotten it yet"

Ashfur's eyes widened. Lionpaw smiled. It was obvious he'd impressed his mentor.

"Wow…" was all Ashfur could say. Then a knowing look came into his eyes.

"_You _just want to go to the Gathering" Ashfur mewed. Lionpaw nodded slowly. He'd tried not to make it too obvious.

"Well… you did an impressive job. And it must be really important for you to go if you'd catch all this prey. Alright, I'll put in a good word with Firestar" Ashfur mewed. Lionpaw perked up.

"Thanks Ashfur!" Lionpaw mewed "You're the best!"

Ashfur smiled at his apprentice. But there was something in his eyes. It was so small that Lionpaw wasn't sure if he was seeing it at all. Regret… what could his mentor be regretting about him?

---------

"The cats going to the Gathering tonight are; Graystripe, Millie, Sandstorm, Thornclaw, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Mousepaw, Lionpaw, Dustpelt and Ashfur" Firestar mewed "We are leaving now"

As Firestar jumped off Highledge Lionpaw felt his sister tense beside him. She was obviously upset that she wasn't going. Lionpaw gave her a comforting lick.

"Have fun" Hollypaw mewed "And, don't forget to apologize to Heatherpaw"

Lionpaw nodded.

"Lionpaw! We're leaving!" Lionpaw saw the cats slowly leaving the hollow. Lionpaw scurried to catch up to them, waving good-bye to Hollypaw.

-------------

The full moon shined above the traveling cats. The stars shined in a beautiful light, making Lionpaw feel more confident about this. All he had to say was "Heatherpaw, I'm sorry about… well, what happened" That's all he had to say.

WindClan soon joined the group of ThunderClan cats. Lionpaw scanned the crowd for Heatherpaw. He saw her after a moment, walking casually with the WindClan cats. He tried to push through the crowd to get to her, but he was forced away by the river of cats. Oh well, he'd just tell her on the Island.

Crossing the tree-bride Lionpaw felt a little more confident. On his first Gathering he nearly fell right into the lake. Not a good first impression. But Ashfur managed to grab him before he fell in. Lionpaw jumped nimbly off the tree-bride and onto the Island. Now to find Heatherpaw.

Lionpaw scanned the crowds and again saw Heatherpaw a few fox-lengths away. Lionpaw bounded over to her and in a few quick strides reached her. She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Hi Heatherpaw" Lionpaw mewed. Heatherpaw didn't respond.

"I… I just wanted to apologize for, well what happened" Heatherpaw remained silent, her heather-colored eyes showing no emotion at all.

"Heatherpaw?" Lionpaw mewed. She turned to look at him, and her eyes lit up. Lionpaw was about to say something, when he heard another voice behind him.

"Hey Heatherpaw" It was Harepaw. Harepaw shoved himself past Lionpaw and sat right next to Heatherpaw.

"Hi Harepaw" Heatherpaw purred licking his ear. Lionpaw felt as if his heart had just been torn in two.

"Heather…paw?" Lionpaw mewed. Heatherpaw and Harepaw both ignored him. Lionpaw looked away.

"Sorry for ruining your life…" Lionpaw muttered stalking off. He thought he could feel Heatherpaw's gaze burning into his pelt. He didn't care anymore. She hated him, all he lived for was gone.

"ShadowClan have a new litter of kits. Tawnypelt has given birth to an unknown tom's kits" Blackstar mewed, dipping his head to Leopardstar for her to speak. Lionpaw was barely paying attention.

"RiverClan has a new litter of kits, born to Mosspelt. Also, Willowpaw has received her full name. She is now Willowbranch"

"WindClan have welcome Floss, Smokey, and Floss's kits into the clan. They had nowhere else to go. They are now Streampelt, Wingfeather, Ringkit, Mintkit and Bubblekit" Onestar mewed.

Lionpaw had stopped paying attention after that. He was too busy thinking… Great StarClan, he blew it.

------

"How was the Gathering?" Hollypaw asked when Lionpaw returned. He kept his gaze on his paws as he walked, ignoring his sister.

"I'm guessing not that well…" Hollypaw muttered. Lionpaw didn't reply. He just stalked into the apprentice den and laid down in his nest.

"What happened?" Hollypaw asked coming to sleep by him.

"Nothing" Lionpaw muttered "I'm tired, I need to sleep"

Without waiting for a reply Lionpaw laid his head on his paws and turned away from his sister, drifting off into a peaceful sleep…

----

_Or maybe not so peaceful. Lionpaw awoke in the forest, two trails in front of him. One was lined with brambles, and the other had sharp claw marks going down the trail. Lionpaw started to walk toward the bramble trail, then stopped. There seemed to be a force pulling him away. _

"_You must not choose yet, young Lionpaw" Lionpaw recognized the scent of ThunderClan, but couldn't tell which cat it was. _

"_I am Spottedleaf, former medicine cat of ThunderClan. You must not choose your path yet" Spottedleaf mewed. Lionpaw turned around and saw a pretty dappled she-cat watching him. _

"_I was just going to walk down the path…" Lionpaw mewed. Spottedleaf shook her head. _

"_You can't choose your path by a glance, you must seriously think it through…" _

_Before Lionpaw could utter a reply all his surroundings vanished._

--------

Poor Lionpaw! He's heartbroken! Oh, the drama. Please review! I might be able to get one more chapter in today. Maybe, if I can.


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Not Brambleclaw!

In this chapter Lionpaw starts to realize how others are starting to think about how much like Brambleclaw he is.

**Chapter 3: I'm Not Brambleclaw! **

"Dream again?" Ashfur asked as a tired Lionpaw padded out of the den. Lionpaw nodded tiredly. He had barely gotten any sleep after the dream for two reasons. One, Berrypaw nearly clawed his ears off, two, his mind was on the dream and he just couldn't sleep.

"Just like your father" Ashfur purred. Lionpaw tried not to glare. What if he didn't want to be like his father?

"So what was that 'Big reason' you wanted to go to the Gathering?" Ashfur asked. Lionpaw shrugged, memories of the Gathering flooding back into his mind. Being rejected by Heatherpaw…

Lionpaw couldn't believe she just… ignored him like that. He was hurt and angry at the same time. He said he was sorry, was that not enough?

"It was nothing," Lionpaw muttered. Ashfur shrugged.

"Whatever you say Lionpaw" Ashfur mewed. Lionpaw nodded.

"Hey, Ashfur, can you and Lionpaw come on a hunting patrol with me?" Cloudtail called from across the clearing.

"Sure" Ashfur replied "Come on Lionpaw, a good hunt should get your mind off things"

For some reason Lionpaw didn't believe what Ashfur said. His mind seemed so full it could burst. But he couldn't argue, so he shrugged and followed Ashfur and Cloudtail.

--------

"Nice catch Cloudtail" Ashfur mewed as Cloudtail emerged from the bushes with a plump vole. Cloudtail nodded his thanks before burying the vole.

"How's your paw?" Lionpaw asked Ashfur. Earlier on in the patrol Ashfur had ran through a thorn bush chasing a rabbit, in the process he got a pretty nasty thorn in his paw. They got it out, but Lionpaw thought they should go to the medicine cat's den to have Leafpool look at it.

"Just fine, thanks" Ashfur replied cheerfully. Cloudtail purred.

Lionpaw silenced the two warriors with a flick of his tail. He flicked his ear toward a mouse a few tail-lengths away. Lionpaw crouched low and stalked forward, his paws barely touching the ground. His tail was low, but it wasn't dragging on the ground. Lionpaw crept closer. About a mouse-length away he pounced, killing the mouse before it could utter a sound.

"Great catch!" Ashfur purred. Cloudtail grunted in agreement.

"When Brambleclaw was an apprentice, Firestar his mentor, he hunted just like you. So focused and…"

Lionpaw ignored Cloudtail as he continued to ramble on about how he and Brambleclaw were alike. It was starting to get on his nerves. He was _Lionpaw_, not _Brambleclaw. _

"Let's just continue hunting please," Lionpaw muttered as he buried his prey. He stopped when a scent flooded into his nostrils. Lionpaw almost immediately recognized the scent.

"ShadowClan" He hissed. Not even a moment after he said that a patrol stepped out of the bushes. Lionpaw recognized Owlpaw, Russetfur and Rowanclaw.

"ShadowClan!" Ashfur hissed, "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

Russetfur snarled. Lionpaw felt his pelt bristle as Owlpaw glared at him. Owlpaw had a grudge against kittypets, and Lionpaw had a little kittypet blood. He was an enemy to Owlpaw.

"Hunting" Rowanclaw replied casually, as if it were fine to be caught on enemy territory.

"Hunting on _ThunderClan _territory" Lionpaw spat. Immediately he wished he hadn't. Owlpaw let out a feral snarl and lunged for Lionpaw. Lionpaw dodged, but Owlpaw's claws managed to scrape across his side. Lionpaw let out a screech of fury.

"Stop, Owlpaw!" Russetfur hissed.

"But he-" Rowanclaw shot the apprentice a warning glance.

"Fine" Owlpaw muttered walking back toward the ShadowClan cats. Lionpaw could feel blood dripping down his side.

"Get off ThunderClan territory" Cloudtail growled taking a step toward Russetfur "Or we'll be forced to drive you out"

Russetfur laughed hollowly, her eyes gleaming with malice.

"Drive us out?" She growled, "You're outnumbered" Lionpaw didn't like the sound of that. Just as he'd suspected four more ShadowClan cats stepped out of the bushes.

Ashfur stood by Lionpaw and hissed softly in his ear "Run! Go get reinforcements!"

Lionpaw nodded. Just as Russetfur yowled "Attack!" he sped away. Lionpaw looked back once to see Ashfur and Cloudtail disappear under a pile of cats.

---------

"Help!" Lionpaw yowled as he entered camp "ShadowClan! Attacking!"

Cats came pouring out of dens, some mewing in confusion. Hollypaw ran over to Lionpaw, Jaypaw not far behind.

"You're hurt," Hollypaw murmured seeing the scratches down his side.

"They're just scratches, I'll be fine" Lionpaw growled, "We need to help Ashfur and Cloudtail. There are at least seven ShadowClan cats."

"Where?" Firestar mewed walking over to them.

"By the border" Lionpaw replied, "We have to hurry"

"Brambleclaw" Firestar called to his deputy, "Pick four cats to come with you, the rest of us will guard the camp in case of a surprise attack"

Brambleclaw called Thornclaw and Birchfall over to him. He then turned to Hollypaw and Lionpaw.

"Would you two like to come?" He asked. Lionpaw and Hollypaw nodded eagerly.

"Come on then" Brambleclaw mewed. Thornclaw and Birchfall nodded. The patrol ran out of camp, Lionpaw leading the way.

--------

Arriving at the scene Lionpaw couldn't spot Cloudtail or Ashfur anywhere. Worry clenched his stomach. They had to be somewhere.

"Attack!" Brambleclaw ordered. Lionpaw lunged into the fray of ShadowClan cats, immediately coming face-to-face with Owlpaw.

"Kittypet" Owlpaw sneered lunging for him. Lionpaw dodged out of the way and raked his claws across Owlpaw's side. Owlpaw screeched in fury and whirled around, swiping at Lionpaw's face. Lionpaw cried out in pain and jumped back, shaking the blood off his face. When Lionpaw looked up Owlpaw had barreled into him, pinning him down.

"You're gonna end up just like your little friends" Owlpaw hissed sinking his claws into Lionpaw's shoulders. Lionpaw hissed and clawed blindly, never hitting Owlpaw.

"Where are they?" Lionpaw hissed, "Where are Ashfur and Cloudtail"

Owlpaw hissed and sank his teeth into Lionpaw's throat. Lionpaw struggled for breath, clawing madly until his claws made contact with Owlpaw's face. Owlpaw screeched and jumped off him, racing back across the border.

Lionpaw gasped for breath and stood up, scanning the crowd of cats for Cloudtail or Ashfur.

"Lionpaw!" Lionpaw turned around and saw Cloudtail racing toward him. His white pelt was caked with blood, and his eyes were dull.

"Where's Ashfur?" Lionpaw asked, worry in his voice. He and his mentor had gotten really close, and he prayed nothing happened to him.

Cloudtail bowed his head, and Lionpaw felt his heart stop.

"Russetfur and a few other warriors got at him. He… died from a death-blow to the throat," Cloudtail murmured. Lionpaw felt his breath catch in his throat, and his heart seemed to stop. Ashfur couldn't… he couldn't be dead.

"Y-You're lying, right?" Lionpaw mewed, his voice choked with emotion. Cloudtail shook his head sorrowfully.

"ShadowClan! Retreat!" Russetfur yowled as Brambleclaw charged after her. Brambleclaw stopped when she crossed the border, and the rest of the warriors followed.

"ThunderClan, we have won this fight," Brambleclaw panted. Lionpaw could see many cuts and gashes across Brambleclaw's pelt. Hollypaw ran over to Lionpaw, panting. Her black pelt seemed to have blood-red stripes.

"Are you ok?" He asked licking her pelt. Hollypaw nodded.

"I'm fine" She mewed "Wow, Snowbird really put up a good fight"

"You fought a warrior?" Lionpaw asked, feeling bad for fighting a puny apprentice like Owlpaw.

"Where's Ashfur?" Brambleclaw asked Cloudtail. Lionpaw felt the sorrow clench him again. It couldn't be true… Hollypaw sensed her brother's sudden sorrow and pressed close to him.

Cloudtail explained everything to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw nodded his head, sadness clear in his eyes.

"This border fight went too far" Brambleclaw growled "Come on, we should go back to camp. Birchfall and Thornclaw will bring Ashfur's body behind us"

Lionpaw looked back and saw Birchfall and Thornclaw picking up a mangled gray body. You couldn't even tell it was gray; it looked like they had grabbed a blood-red cat. Lionpaw groaned and Hollypaw turned him away. The two supported each other back to camp.

---------

"Ashfur!"

"What happened?"

"Did you win?"

"Who killed him?"

Those questions flooded through the camp as the patrol entered. Brambleclaw and Cloudtail silenced them, struggling to answer all their questions. Leafpool and Jaypaw had already rushed out of the den, tending to the injured warriors and apprentices.

"You've got some nasty cuts there" Leafpool mewed to Lionpaw "Jaypaw, fetch some marigold and cobwebs"

Jaypaw looked as if he were going to make a smart remark, but instead shrugged and ran into the den. He emerged a moment later with the marigold and cobwebs.

The marigold stung Lionpaw's cuts, and he winced every time it touched the wound. Soon his wounds were covered in sticky cobwebs.

"You should be ok. You can continue trai- um, hunting and practicing. Just take it easy" Leafpool murmured moving on to Cloudtail. Lionpaw saw a group of cats crowding Brambleclaw and Ashfur.

"All cats join beneath Highledge immediately" Firestar didn't even need to call the cats over. Everyone was already crowded around Highledge, each cat bursting with questions. Firestar silenced them with a flick of his tail.

"We have lost a brave warrior today. Ashfur was murdered by Russetfur and a few other warriors. ShadowClan _will _be confronted for this. We will hold a vigil for Ashfur at moonhigh. Right now, however, Lionpaw needs a new mentor" Firestar paused for a moment, surveying the crowd.

"I shall mentor Lionpaw myself"

Lionpaw felt shock pierce through him. Firestar would mentor him?

_Just like Brambleclaw…_

--------

**How was it? I had to kill off Ashfur for the plot. I actually liked Ashfur in the Power of Three. The New Prophecy no, I did not like him. Well, please review! **


	5. Chapter 4: A Proposition

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really hope I'll be able to make a sequel to this story, but the only way I could do that is if… wait, if I continue I'm just gonna give away the whole story. Nevermind. Here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: A Proposition **

The cats that sat vigil for Ashfur were Squirrelflight, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Ferncloud, Birchfall, Dustpelt and Lionpaw. Lionpaw sat between his parents, his eyes on his mentor's unmoving body.

_Why him? _He thought to himself. Ashfur and Lionpaw had developed a close bond, like most mentors and apprentices did. Ashfur was an amazing mentor. He'd saved Lionpaw from falling into the lake, and in a way saved him from the ShadowClan patrol. If he'd stayed his fate would've likely been the same as Ashfur's.

The sun started to rise above the horizon, and the vigil was finished. Lionpaw blinked tiredly and looked around. Ferncloud's eyes still held a trace of tears. She'd been Ashfur's sister. Dustpelt, her mate, was Ashfur's mentor. Birchfall had been his apprentice before Lionpaw. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were friends. Firestar was his leader and Lionpaw, his last apprentice.

"Lionpaw" Firestar mewed when the vigil was finished "We will start training at sunhigh. For now, get some rest"

Lionpaw nodded gratefully and walked into the apprentice den. All the apprentices were either asleep or just now awakening. Lionpaw went to the only nest available and fell asleep.

----------------------

"Lionpaw, come on. We are going battle-training with Cinderpaw and Cloudtail" Firestar mewed prodding Lionpaw awake. Lionpaw groaned and opened his eyes, expecting to see Ashfur. But he saw the green eyes of Firestar looking down on him.

"Ok…" Lionpaw mewed standing up. He could see Cinderpaw and Cloudtail waiting for them by the entrance to the camp.

"Hi Lionpaw" Cinderpaw murmured softly as they approached. She had her gaze on her paws as she spoke.

"Hi" Lionpaw replied. Firestar and Cloudtail looked at each other, then around the camp.

"Let's go" Firestar mewed leading the patrol toward the Training Hollow.

--------------

"Keep claws sheathed and take it easy today. Lionpaw might still be worn out from the attack," Firestar ordered. Lionpaw shrugged. Sure, his wounds still stung a little but he'd be fine.

"Fight!"

Not even a second after Cloudtail gave the call Cinderpaw lunged at Lionpaw. Lionpaw had been caught off guard, and sent sprawling to the ground. He thought he could feel some of the cobwebs coming undone. Cinderpaw sat down a rabbit-hop away from him.

"You ok?" She asked. Lionpaw stood up and nodded.

"Easy, Cinderpaw" Cloudtail ordered.

Lionpaw took his opportunity and lunged for Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw whirled around just in time and batted him away with her paw. Lionpaw again landed sprawled in the dust.

"Wow, you're good" Lionpaw commented standing up. Cinderpaw purred in response.

Cinderpaw lunged for Lionpaw this time, but Lionpaw was ready. Lionpaw jumped out of the way, causing Cinderpaw to fly past him. Lionpaw let out a gasp of relief as Cinderpaw stood.

"Ok, take a break" Cloudtail ordered. Lionpaw nodded and sat down at the edge of the Training Hollow. Cloudtail and Firestar started talking, occasionally looking at him. Cinderpaw walked over to him and sat down by him.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Lionpaw shrugged.

"Fine I guess" He replied, "My wounds are a little sore but-"

"Not about that. About… about Ashfur" Cinderpaw mewed softly. Lionpaw looked at his paws.

"Just fine" He muttered, "I'm doing just fine"

Cinderpaw pressed her nose to his side. Lionpaw felt his fur grow hot as Cinderpaw pulled away. Both looked a little shocked.

"I… er- well," Cinderpaw began. They were silenced their mentors, telling them to fight again.

"We can talk later" Lionpaw mewed running into the hollow. He still couldn't believe what happened. Did… did Cinderpaw like him?

---------

Lionpaw looked around the camp a few hours later to find Cinderpaw. He needed to figure out the truth. Did Cinderpaw like him? Lionpaw continued to look around but did not spot the pretty gray she-cat.

"Cinderpaw!" He yelled, trying to get her attention if she was near. At first he heard nothing. Then he saw Cinderpaw's sister Poppypaw walking toward him.

"If you're looking for Cinderpaw I think she went hunting" Poppypaw mewed.

"Where?" Lionpaw asked, a little impatiently.

"Um… she didn't say" Poppypaw replied, "Try the WindClan border, she loves hunting there"

Lionpaw nodded his thanks and sped off, not even thinking that he could run into Heatherpaw.

----------

Lionpaw ran toward the WindClan border, his paws drumming on the ground. Now he started wondering what could happen when he got there. Would he see Heatherpaw? Did he _want _to see Heatherpaw?

_I do want to see her… _he thought to himself, _but… she hates me now. _

Lionpaw continue running until he reached the border. He didn't see Cinderpaw anywhere.

"Cinderpaw?" He mewed. No answer. Well, Poppypaw was obviously wrong on this one…

"Help!" Lionpaw looked across the WindClan border and saw Cinderpaw. She was being chased by a patrol, and they didn't look too happy that she was there.

Lionpaw groaned and ran forward toward the patrol. He could already tell this would not end well.

"Lionpaw!" Cinderpaw yowled when he came into view. Lionpaw stopped running a few fox-lengths away. When Cinderpaw and the patrol reached him Cinderpaw stopped by him.

"_Two _ThunderClan apprentices on our territory. What an _unpleasant_ surprise" Lionpaw recognized Nightcloud. He tried not to growl.

"What happened?" Lionpaw asked. He scanned the patrol, hoping to spot Heatherpaw. He did. She was in the back, looking at her paws.

"This little apprentice was hunting on our territory" Lionpaw recognized the last cat of the patrol. It was Breezepaw, Nightcloud's son.

"Who you calling little?" Cinderpaw hissed "I'm bigger then you pipsqueak"

Breezepaw hissed and flexed his claws. Lionpaw stood protectively in front of Cinderpaw, just in case Breezepaw decided to attack.

"Sheathe your claws, Breezepaw" Nightcloud ordered. Breezepaw muttered something and sheathed his claws, anger in his eyes.

"I chased a rabbit onto your territory, it was a ThunderClan rabbit" Cinderpaw growled. Nightcloud ignored her.

"Just get off our territory," She hissed. Lionpaw and Cinderpaw growled, but nodded.

"C'mon" Lionpaw mewed to Cinderpaw. As they walked away he snuck a glance at Heatherpaw. She was looking at him, but Lionpaw couldn't read her eyes. Was she sad, happy, mad? Would he ever know?

"That was very foolish to chase that rabbit into their territory" Lionpaw growled when they crossed the border. Cinderpaw shrugged.

"Don't be telling me what's foolish, I'm older then you" Cinderpaw pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Well, I guess we should head back to camp" Lionpaw muttered. Cinderpaw shrugged.

"Fine with me" She replied "Let's go"

----------------

_Where am I? Lionpaw thought to himself. After he and Cinderpaw got back to camp it was sunset, so he went to sleep. When he woke up he was… here. _

_He was in a dark forest. Shadows moved in all directions. Eyes stared at him through the darkness. Lionpaw decided he might as well look around; he had nothing else to do here. _

_Lionpaw arrived in a clearing. It was brighter then most of the forest, considering the moonlight that filtered through it. Lionpaw walked into the clearing, but immediately wished he hadn't. As soon as he stepped foot in the clearing two cats stepped out from the shadows. _

_One was a dark tabby tom with a white chest and icy blue eyes. The other, a much larger tom, had a dark tabby pelt and amber eyes. They both walked toward him, expressions unreadable. _

"_Hello Lionpaw" The large dark tabby mewed "We've been expecting you here for quite some time" _

"_H-How do you know my name?" Lionpaw growled/stammered. The tabby shrugged. _

"_We watch everyone in our family" The tabby replied. _

"_You're not part of my family" Lionpaw growled. Who were these cats? _

_The tabby gave him a look of mock-hurt. "What? Your parents haven't told you the story of you Grandpa Tigerstar or Uncle Hawkfrost?" _

_Lionpaw immediately unsheathed his claws, anger in his eyes. What did these two want? Lionpaw heard stories of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost many times. He knew they didn't go to StarClan. _

"_What do you want with me?" He hissed. Hawkfrost stepped forward. _

"_Well, little apprentice, we have a proposition for you" Hawkfrost replied, "We need your help. You see, we need to urgently speak with your father." _

"_Contact him in a dream like you did to me" Lionpaw replied quickly "Now, I'll just go-"_

"_It's not that easy" Tigerstar cut in "You see, he won't listen to us. But he'll listen to his son, now won't he?" _

"_He might…" Lionpaw replied. What were they getting at? _

"_We just need you to be here when we contact him. Convince him to listen to us" Tigerstar growled. Lionpaw shook his head. _

"_I would never help you!" He hissed. Tigerstar let out a growl. _

"_Well, I guess you don't care about a certain WindClan apprentice after all" Hawkfrost growled. Lionpaw looked straight at Hawkfrost, anger blazing in his amber eyes. _

"_You leave Heatherpaw out of this" Lionpaw hissed. _

"_Oh don't worry, we won't harm her. Yet." Tigerstar replied "But if you do help us she won't get harmed at all" _

_Lionpaw hissed. What was he supposed to do? Help Tigerstar and possibly harm his father, or protect his father and possibly harm Heatherpaw? _

"_Y-You can't hurt her" Lionpaw growled, "This is all a dream. And you can't come back to life" _

_Tigerstar and Hawkfrost both gave looks of mock-surprise. _

"_Well, I suppose you caught us" Tigerstar replied, "Oh, wait. No you didn't. Tell me Lionpaw, does this hurt?" _

_Tigerstar swiped his claws down Lionpaw's face. Lionpaw cried out and jerked backwards, blood dripping down his face. _

"_Now, what makes you think we can't do that to Heatherpaw?" Tigerstar growled. Lionpaw hissed. _

"_We'll give you time to think about it. We'll see you again in a moon. Heatherpaw and Brambleclaw too" Tigerstar growled. Before Lionpaw could reply Tigerstar and Hawkfrost vanished, and Lionpaw awoke in his den. _

-----------

**How was it? Please review! I'm trying to update as fast as I can but I had a little bit of Writer's Block on this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5: Forgiveness

**Here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if Tigerstar can go into any cat's dream, I'm just taking a guess. No, he was not bluffing in that chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness Isn't That Simple **

**-----**

"Lionpaw! You're bleeding!" Lionpaw awoke to the sound of Hollypaw's frantic voice. He groaned and looked down. Sure enough, the bottom of the den was stained with blood. Lionpaw could feel the dried up blood on the top of his head.

"The… The cobweb must've come off" Lionpaw mewed. Had Tigerstar's blow in the dream affected him in real life?

"But you didn't have cobwebs on your head" Hollypaw mewed.

"Yes I did!" Lionpaw hissed, "Look, if it'll make you feel better I'll go see Leafpool"

Without waiting for a reply Lionpaw stalked off toward the medicine cat den. When he reached the den Leafpool was the only one awake. She was quietly sorting herbs.

"Juniper goes here and poppy seeds go… oh hello Lionpaw" Leafpool mewed when Lionpaw entered.

"I need some cobwebs" Lionpaw mewed. Leafpool nodded.

"I don't remember you having cobwebs on your head though…" Leafpool murmured. Lionpaw struggled not to hiss.

"I… I scratched myself" Lionpaw replied "In my sleep, I was fighting an enemy"

Leafpool seemed to believe him, so she grabbed some cobwebs. She gently placed them on Lionpaw's head.

"Be more careful next time," Leafpool ordered. Lionpaw nodded.

"I will," He promised. Careful not to wake Jaypaw Lionpaw walked out of the den. He had a moon to decide whom to save. He had a moon to prepare…

---------

"Hey Firestar, can we do some more battle-training today?" Lionpaw asked. Firestar had just come to take him training. At first he seemed shocked at Lionpaw's question.

"We just went battle-training yesterday" Firestar replied "I was going to take you on a hunting expedition"

"Please, Firestar" Lionpaw mewed. Firestar sighed.

"We can do a little of both. Let's start with fighting, then we can go hunting" Firestar mewed.

Lionpaw purred in agreement. Firestar waved his tail, signaling for him to follow him outside camp.

--------

"Attack me" Firestar ordered. Lionpaw bunched his muscles together and lunged. Firestar calmly side-stepped, sending Lionpaw sprawling into the dust.

"That was a little too obvious. Try aiming for one thing but lunging at the other" Firestar mewed as Lionpaw got up. Lionpaw sighed. He aimed for Firestar's paws but was planning to lunge for his chest.

Lionpaw lunged forward and managed to push Firestar to the ground. Firestar smiled up at him.

"Great" He purred. Lionpaw nodded in thanks and stepped off Firestar.

"Now, I'm going to teach you a move. It can be risky to use, but usually works" Firestar mewed "I want you to attack me"

Lionpaw nodded. He lunged without warning, pinning Firestar. But something was wrong. Firestar went limp, making Lionpaw panic.

"Firestar?" He mewed. Out of nowhere Firestar shoved Lionpaw off him, and Lionpaw landed in the dust.

"Now, I'm going to pin you, but I want you to go limp" Firestar ordered. Without waiting for Lionpaw's reply he lunged, pinning Lionpaw to the ground. Lionpaw closed his eyes and went limp. He could feel Firestar's grip loosening and he shoved him off. Firestar purred.

"See, when you go limp your opponent will loosen their grip, since you are not allowed to kill a warrior in battle"

Lionpaw winced, remembering how Ashfur was killed. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground. He'd get his revenge on Russetfur. He had to.

"We're done for today" Firestar mewed jolting him out of his thoughts "We have a ceremony to perform, and it's almost sunhigh"

Ceremony? The only ceremonies Lionpaw could think of were Berrypaw, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw's warrior ceremonies. He followed Firestar back to camp, knowing his friends would become warriors.

---------

"Berrywing! Mouseclaw! Hazelwhisker!" Lionpaw and the clan cheered for the new warriors. Cinderpaw and Hollypaw sat next to Lionpaw, both cheering with excitement.

"I can't wait till that's me!" Cinderpaw purred, a gleam in her blue eyes. Lionpaw and Hollypaw purred in agreement. Lionpaw couldn't believe all the name possibilities he could have. Lionpelt, Lionfur, Liontail… the list went on and on.

"Congratulations Berrywing…" Hollypaw murmured as Berrywing passed. Lionpaw wasn't sure he heard her, since Hollypaw's voice was so quiet. Lionpaw followed her green gaze and saw Berrywing and Honeypaw, Honeypaw was giggling as Berrywing whispered something in her ear.

_I know your pain, sis… _Lionpaw thought to himself. For a moment the cats over there changed. Berrywing suddenly looked like Harepaw and Honeypaw looked like Heatherpaw. Lionpaw blinked and they changed back again.

"Honeypaw has been crushing on him for awhile…" Cinderpaw murmured, watching them "She gets jealous of you Hollypaw"

Hollypaw shrugged. Lionpaw pressed close to his sister.

"Well, I have an idea" Cinderpaw mewed. All eyes turned to her.

"Why don't you… go talk to him. I can distract Honeypaw" Cinderpaw continued. Hollypaw perked up.

"Would ya'?" She mewed "Thanks!"

Cinderpaw purred and walked forward to Honeypaw. Lionpaw saw her whisper something and point to Poppypaw. The two sisters walked off, and Hollypaw walked toward Berrywing. Lionpaw was alone.

The sun was starting to set, and Lionpaw was getting tired of watching Hollypaw flirt with Berrywing. Sighing he walked into the apprentice den. No one was there. He took a nest near the back corner and curled up into a tight ball, going into a dreamless sleep.

----------

Lionpaw awoke around dawn. All the other apprentices were asleep around him. Hollypaw was sleeping peacefully next to him, while Honeypaw and Poppypaw were huddled close together. Where was Cinderpaw?

Then he saw her. She was going to Leafpool's den, looking a little distraught. Lionpaw ignored the fact for now. He walked toward the camp entrance, where Thornclaw was guarding. Berrywing, Hazelwhisker and Mousclaw were just finished up their vigil, and he passed them with a quick nod.

"Where are you going, Lionpaw?" Thornclaw asked when he reached the entrance.

"Just for a little hunt" Lionpaw mewed. Thornclaw shrugged.

"Just stay away from the ShadowClan border," Thornclaw ordered, allowing Lionpaw to pass. Lionpaw nodded and ran out of camp.

---------

Lionpaw wasn't sure why he was going toward the WindClan border. He doubted Heatherpaw was out of camp right now. He had slightly hoped she would be, but doubted it.

_If you see her, apologize, _he ordered himself; _beg if you have to, just ask for forgiveness. _

When he reached the border Lionpaw stopped and looked across the plains. He saw no one, just the gentle sunrise. Lionpaw let out a sigh. He should've guessed that Heatherpaw wouldn't be here.

"Boo…" A soft voice murmured. Lionpaw felt his heart stop. Was it who he thought it was?

"Heatherpaw?" He mewed turned to where he heard the voice. Sure enough, a pretty tabby she-cat stepped out of the bushes. Her heather-colored eyes were on her paws.

"You're actually speaking to me?" Lionpaw muttered. Immediately he cursed himself for it. Why was he being so stupid?!

"Yeah…" Heatherpaw muttered. Lionpaw sighed and walked over to her.

"I…" He paused for a moment, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted. I mean, look at me. I'm grandson of Firestar and son of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight"

Heatherpaw finally looked at him. Her eyes held relief.

"I forgive you." She mewed "And I'm sorry for acting like a jerk by ignoring you. You… you just got me so angry."

Lionpaw nodded. He probably would've been mad too.

"So, we're cool now, right? I mean, we're not mad at each other?" Lionpaw mewed. Heatherpaw purred and nodded. Lionpaw pressed his pelt to hers. Lionpaw felt Heatherpaw tense and lightly pull away, confusing Lionpaw.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Heatherpaw shook her head.

"It's nothing," She purred, though there was tension in her voice. Lionpaw decided to dismiss it as nothing.

"Well, maybe we should head back now…" Heatherpaw mewed. Lionpaw suddenly got a thought.

"Wait!" He mewed "I wanna show you something"

"What?" Heatherpaw asked. Lionpaw smiled.

"Follow me" He mewed walking into the forested area of ThunderClan territory. Heatherpaw stopped at the border.

"Lionpaw, I can't." She mewed. Lionpaw sighed.

"Just come on" He mewed "It's dawn, no one's awake. And don't worry about the Dawn Patrol"

Heatherpaw sighed and scurried to catch up with Lionpaw.

"Make this quick" She ordered. Lionpaw smirked.

"Don't worry" He mewed "It will be. You'll be back in no time"

---------

**CLIFFIE!!!!!! Ok, not really. I'll update as fast as I can, promise. Where is Lionpaw taking Heatherpaw? You'll find out next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Two Lovers and One Lionpaw

**Here we go, Chapter 6! Please review! **

**Chapter 6: Two Lovers, One Lionpaw**

"Where are you taking me?" Heatherpaw asked as she and Lionpaw padded through the ThunderClan forest.

"Shh!" Lionpaw hissed softly "Do you want the Dawn Patrol to hear you? Trust me on this one, ok?"

Heatherpaw nodded and continued to follow him. Lionpaw felt a tingling sensation. He, truly, had no idea where they were going. He just wanted to get away with Heatherpaw. He needed to talk with her.

_Where do I take her? _He wondered, _the sun is starting to rise. We'll need to be quick._

Suddenly Lionpaw got an idea. There was an area near RiverClan territory he knew about. He called it Rainbow Pond. Lionpaw would bring her there.

"Why are we going toward RiverClan territory?" Heatherpaw asked. Lionpaw shrugged.

"You'll see…" He mewed mysteriously. Heatherpaw shot him a playful glare.

"C'mon. Be a normal cat and just tell me," Heatherpaw teased. Lionpaw rolled his amber eyes playfully.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise." He purred. Heatherpaw rolled her eyes.

"Are we almost there?" She asked.

"Yes! StarClan you complain more then Longtail when he has ticks in his fur" Lionpaw mewed in a teasing voice.

After a few moments Lionpaw stopped at a pond. Heatherpaw stopped next to him and looked into it. Her eyes widened.

"No…way…" She murmured. The pond was very shallow, more like a puddle to the cats. The strange part about it was the pebbles. When the sun was just right, like now, the pebbles would change colors. They would change into colors like a pale shade of pink, purple and blue. Heatherpaw was simply amazed.

"It's beautiful…" She murmured. Lionpaw smirked.

"Was it worth the wait?" He asked. Heatherpaw purred.

"Definitely"

The pebbles shined as the sun started to rise. Lionpaw realized with a jolt that they'd have to get back soon.

"We need to get you out of here" Lionpaw mewed. Heatherpaw nodded. But how would they disguise their scents?

"I guess we'll just have to roll in fox-dung…" Heatherpaw muttered. Lionpaw shook his head.

"Try rolling in the grass in your territory. It might not work as well, but you can try" Lionpaw mewed. Heatherpaw nodded in thanks.

"Well, I'll see you soon Lionpaw" Heatherpaw purred touching noses with him. Lionpaw felt his pelt tingle and he nodded. Heatherpaw purred before running back toward the border. Lionpaw decided to find the Dawn Patrol and distract them until he was sure Heatherpaw was out of the territory.

---------

Lionpaw returned to camp at the end of Sunrise. Everyone was awake, and buzzing with activity. Lionpaw silently cursed himself. He should've at least brought back prey!

"Where were you?" Lionpaw groaned. He turned his head and saw his father. Lionpaw walked over to him.

"I… I was-"

"He was on the Dawn Patrol with us" Lionpaw turned around and saw Cinderpaw facing Brambleclaw. What was she doing?

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes.

"I don't remember assigning you to the Dawn Patrol, Lionpaw" He mewed, "Is that where you really were?"

"Y-Yeah" Lionpaw mewed "Cinderpaw… she invited me to go since Firestar would be busy"

Brambleclaw didn't seem to believe them, but nodded.

"Stay out of trouble" He purred flicking his tail-tip on Lionpaw's should before padding off toward Squirrelflight. Lionpaw breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the save" he purred. Cinderpaw shrugged.

"It was nothing" She replied. Lionpaw saw her eyes held a small glimmer of sadness. What was wrong? Had he done something to upset her?

"Lionpaw…" She mewed softly. Lionpaw nodded, beckoning her to continue. Cinderpaw shook her head and replied "No, not here. Come with me"

Without waiting for a reply Cinderpaw sped out of camp. Sighing Lionpaw ran after her.

Cinderpaw was waiting a few fox-lengths from the camp entrance. She was under a large oak tree, and Lionpaw had to admit she looked… well pretty. Not as pretty as Heatherpaw at Rainbow Pond though.

"C'mon" Cinderpaw waved her tail at him, and Lionpaw trotted over to her. He sat down next to her and looked her in the eye.

"What's up?" He asked. Cinderpaw sighed.

"I… I saw you. With Heatherpaw" Cinderpaw murmured. Lionpaw's eyes widened.

"W-We're just… friends" Lionpaw mewed "We weren't like meeting each other or-"

"Lionpaw!" Cinderpaw hissed, "I never said you were. But… I know you like her more then a friend"

Lionpaw felt fear clench his stomach. This was not good. Could he trust Cinderpaw with this?

"I just wanted to tell you that… that I won't tell the clan you like her. But please Lionpaw; promise me you won't go too far. Just remain friends. Forbidden love never turns out good" Cinderpaw mewed. Lionpaw felt his pelt starting to bristle. They were just friends!

You know you want to be more… 

"I can't promise you that" Lionpaw replied shaking his head. Cinderpaw sighed.

"Well, let me ask you this" Lionpaw's ears pricked. Wait, was Cinderpaw… crying? He could hear a soft sob rack through her.

"Why do you think I've supported you through all of this?" She asked. Her head was turned from him, so Lionpaw couldn't see her face. He could tell she was crying.

"Because we're friends" Lionpaw mewed softly. Cinderpaw shook her head.

"That's not the only reason…" She whispered. Lionpaw's eyes widened and he felt like his heart just stopped.

"Do… do you well… love me?" Lionpaw asked. Cinderpaw gently nodded. Lionpaw nearly groaned. This was not good! His best friend liked him but he liked Heatherpaw.

"I guess I'll just go" Cinderpaw mewed standing up. Lionpaw didn't even try to stop her. He watched her go, then laid his head on his paws.

------------

"_Lionpaw?" Lionpaw groaned and opened his eyes. Later that day he had gone to sleep in the apprentice den. But now he was awake. Again. _

"_Who's there?" Lionpaw mewed as he stood up. He looked around, and realized he was at those trails again. One outlined with brambles, the other full of claw-marks down the path. When Lionpaw looked into a tree of the claw one-he saw a brown hawk. The strange thing about this hawk was its eyes. They were ice blue. _

"_Do you know which path yet?" Lionpaw whirled around and saw Spottedleaf. She was smiling at him. Lionpaw shook his head. _

"_Last time you wouldn't let me" Lionpaw pointed out. Spottedleaf purred. _

"_Well, go down one now" She mewed. Lionpaw looked at both paths. Hawks were dangerous and claw-marks probably meant some big animal. Lionpaw decided on the bramble path. _

_Lionpaw walked down the path, occasionally seeing a jay, a holly bush, and a squirrel as he walked. It made him… well smile. This place was nice. _

"_Here's the end" Spottedleaf mewed. Lionpaw stopped and gasped. It was a lion! The lion had golden fur and a golden mane. It was amazing. But also scary. _

"_Will it attack us?" Lionpaw asked. Spottedleaf chuckled and shook her head. _

"_No, it can't move. Lionpaw, that's you" Spottedleaf mewed. Lionpaw's eyes widened. Him? _

"_How?" Lionpaw asked. _

"_I want you to tell me everything you saw" Spottedleaf mewed, ignoring Lionpaw's question for the moment. _

"_I saw a jay, a holly bush, a squirrel and brambles down this path" Lionpaw replied. Spottedleaf nodded. _

"_Well, the jay is Jaypaw" Spottedleaf mewed "The holly bush, Hollypaw. The squirrel, Squirrelflight and the brambles, Brambleclaw. They have all decided their paths. And now they thrive on that one" _

"_But why is the lion over there?" Lionpaw asked. _

"_Come with me" Spottedleaf demanded. The two of them walked a few pawsteps. Lionpaw gasped at what he saw. It was the other path. The lion was in the middle of the two paths. _

"_You haven't chosen your path yet" Spottedleaf mewed. _

"_Yeah I have. I went down the bramble path" Lionpaw replied. Spottedleaf shook her head. _

"_In your mind, you are still thinking of going down that path" She mewed pointing her tail down the other path. Lionpaw sighed. _

"_Well… yeah I am" Lionpaw admitted. Spottedleaf nodded. _

"_I will bring you back, once you've decided" Spottedleaf mewed. Before Lionpaw could reply all of his surroundings vanished. _

"Lionpaw, stop kicking me!" Hollypaw hissed as Lionpaw woke up. Lionpaw wasn't listening. What was he supposed to do? What was the right path to follow?

-----------

**Did you like it? The next chapter will be half a moon later. Please review! I am still considering making a sequel. **


	8. Chapter 7: Not Much Time Left

**This is half a moon into the future. Lionpaw has half a moon to prepare for what's coming up. **

**Chapter 7: Not Much Time Left**

It has been a half a moon since Tigerstar came to Lionpaw. Lionpaw still wasn't sure what to do. Did he want to join with Tigerstar?

"Lionpaw" Lionpaw was jolted out of his thoughts as Cloudtail padded over to him. The senior warrior smiled at him and took a seat next to him.

"Would you like to come hunting with me and Cinderpaw? Firestar is going to be busy today" Cloudtail mewed.

"With what?" Lionpaw asked. Cloudtail shrugged.

"He didn't say" Cloudtail replied, "Well, do you want to come?"

Lionpaw shrugged. He didn't have anything better to do.

"Sure" Lionpaw mewed. Just as the two stood up Brightheart came barreling toward them.

"Cloudtail!" She nearly yowled, making Lionpaw flatten his ears. What was so exciting that she needed to nearly break his eardrums?

"What's up?" Cloudtail asked rubbing against his mate. Lionpaw watched them, wishing that were him and Heatherpaw. But he knew they would never be more then friends.

"Whitewing… Whitewing and I… well we're both having kits!" Brightheart, again, nearly yowled. Cloudtail's eyes widened in happiness. He purred nonstop and continued to cover his mate with licks.

"That's amazing!" Cloudtail purred. Giving her a sly look he mewed "So, who's the lucky father?"

"Spiderleg is the father of Whitewing's kits" Brightheart purred, "Oh I knew those two were close"

"I meant the father of yours" Cloudtail teased. Brightheart purred. Lionpaw sighed. So much for hunting.

"Um, Cloudtail?" Lionpaw mewed. Cloudtail looked back at him.

"Um… Lionpaw maybe you and Cinderpaw should go. I need to comfort my mate and daughter" Cloudtail mewed, "I'm really sorry-"

Lionpaw cut him off with a flick of his tail.

"Don't be. We'll be fine" Lionpaw mewed. Cloudtail smiled.

"Your father would've said the same thing," Cloudtail purred. Lionpaw smiled weakly.

"Thanks…" He muttered. Cloudtail purred and he and Brightheart padded off to the nursery. Just as they left Cinderpaw came over to him.

"Hey" She mewed "I guess Cloudtail isn't coming"

Lionpaw nodded. He caught a glimpse of Whitewing racing off toward the Nursery, her tail flailing behind her like a streamer. Lionpaw had to smile.

"C'mon" Cinderpaw purred as she walked out of camp. Lionpaw grinned and ran after her.

-------------

"Nice catch" Lionpaw mewed as Cinderpaw returned with a plump vole in her jaws. Cinderpaw nodded and buried the vole under a pile of leaves.

"So, how's everything been?" Cinderpaw asked. Lionpaw shrugged.

"Fine" He replied. Cinderpaw nodded.

"Well, I kind of meant the dreams. Nearly every night now you've been waking up to some kind of dream. I'm worried about you" Cinderpaw mewed. Lionpaw shrugged.

"Don't worry," He purred, "I'll be fine"

Cinderpaw didn't look as if she believed him, but nodded. Lionpaw padded over to her and gave her a friendly lick on the ear. Lionpaw saw the tips of Cinderpaw's ears turn red. Immediately he pulled away, shuffling his paws in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" He muttered. Cinderpaw smiled and licked his ear in return.

"It's ok" She purred, "I liked it…"

Lionpaw hated to admit it, but he liked it too. Lionpaw couldn't believe it, but he had a feeling he was starting to like Cinderpaw a lot more then he used to. _A lot _more.

"Maybe we should continue hunting…" Lionpaw mewed. Cinderpaw nodded.

"Y-Yeah" She replied. The two cats smiled at each other before continuing with their hunt.

----------

"_No!" Tigerstar hissed as he watched Cinderpaw and Lionpaw. Hawkfrost was next to him, looking confused. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked. Tigerstar nearly yowled with frustration. _

"_If he falls in love with Cinderpaw, the plan is ruined" Tigerstar nearly yowled. Hawkfrost flattened his ears. _

"_Why not just bring Heatherpaw and Cinderpaw here?" Hawkfrost asked. Tigerstar opened his mouth to reply, then stopped. A smirk went across his face. _

"_Hawkfrost that is a great idea" He rumbled. Hawkfrost beamed. _

"_But it looks like we'll need to speed up Lionpaw's decision" Tigerstar growled, tapping the puddle where Lionpaw and Cinderpaw were. The ripples from the touch spread the two apart, making Tigerstar smirk again. _

"_Let's set this plan into motion…" He purred. Heatherpaw appeared in the pool, and Tigerstar gently touched her forehead with his claws…_

----------

Lionpaw and Cinderpaw were sharing tongues at about Sunhigh. The two had obviously grown close. Lionpaw smiled. He hadn't felt this way since Heatherpaw.

"Help!" A moment after the yowl was heard a young tabby cat crashed into camp. Lionpaw recognized Kestrelpaw of WindClan. His eyes were wide with fear, and he was panting as if the whole Dark Forest were chasing him.

"What is it?" Leafpool asked coming out of the den. Jaypaw followed behind her, and Lionpaw found himself listening to the conversation.

"It's Heatherpaw!" Lionpaw felt his heart stop. Kestrelpaw continued "She… she was collecting herbs with me and Barkface when she just… collapsed. Barkface told me to come get you"

Lionpaw felt Cinderpaw press close to him for comfort. He purred softly, but he felt worried.

"I'll ask Firestar if I can-"

"I'll come with you!" Lionpaw mewed standing up. Cinderpaw nodded.

"Me too!" She purred. Leafpool looked at them.

"Well… sure. I'll ask Firestar if I can take you two" Leafpool mewed. Lionpaw nodded and he and Cinderpaw walked over to Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw.

"What… exactly happened?" Lionpaw asked Kestrelpaw. Kestrelpaw took a deep breath and replied, "Well… we were gathering herbs. Heatherpaw asked if we needed any thyme because she saw some a few tail-lengths away. When she turned to me her eyes grew wide. They changed shade for a quick second. They turned… amber. Then she just collapsed and passed out"

Lionpaw felt his heartbeat quicken. It had to be Tigerstar. What had Tigerstar done to her?

"Firestar said we could go" Leafpool mewed as she approached them. Lionpaw nodded. The five cats ran out of camp, Kestrelpaw leading the way.

-------

"_Where am I?" Heatherpaw murmured as she opened her eyes. She looked around wildly. Darkened shadows made the ground black, and clouds covered the moon. Heatherpaw felt fear rise up within her. _

"_Hello Heatherpaw" A voice growled. Heatherpaw turned her head and saw four cats. A dark tabby tom with amber eyes, a dark tabby tom with ice blue eyes, another smaller dark tabby with amber eyes and a small black cat. _

"_Where am I? How do you know my name?" Heatherpaw asked. The dark tabby smirked. _

"_I'm Tigerstar. Welcome, Heatherpaw, to the Dark Forest" _

-------

**Ooh Cliffie! Sorry, I know how much you hate cliffies so I'll have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 8: An Early Decision

**We're getting close to the last chapter! I'll try to do a sequel. It depends on how this story turns out in the end. A lot of people want Cinderpaw and Lionpaw to get together. I'm still not sure about that yet. Maybe. **

**Also, sorry it took so long! We have been kinda busy today. Hey, I'm only a day late right? lol. **

**Chapter 8: An Early Decision **

"Barkface!" Kestrelpaw yowled as he ran forward. Leafpool and Cinderpaw were right behind him, while Lionpaw was going slower to help Jaypaw. The group saw Barkface hunched over a small tabby shape. Lionpaw gulped when he saw Heatherpaw. She was so still you'd think she was dead. The only thing that betrayed that was the faint rise and fall of her chest.

"She hasn't woken up" Barkface mewed when they approached.

_Well we can see that! _Lionpaw growled to himself. He shook his head. Barkface would do whatever he could.

"She's unconscious, but alive. I don't know what happened. Maybe she ate something, but whatever happened it seems deadly" Barkface growled. Lionpaw nodded slowly. Cinderpaw pressed close to him, making Lionpaw feel warm. He could feel Jaypaw's gaze burning into him.

_He's blind; he can't see what's going on… _Lionpaw thought to himself.

Suddenly Lionpaw felt Cinderpaw start to sway. He struggled to support her, but she kept swaying. Before Lionpaw could do anything she collapsed. Her eyes turned amber for a split second before they closed.

"Leafpool!" He cried. Leafpool turned to face him, and her eyes widened.

"What happened?" She hissed running over to Cinderpaw. Lionpaw felt himself shaking. What was going on? Who would be next?

"What do we do?" Lionpaw asked. Leafpool sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"I just don't know Lionpaw" She muttered, "I've never seen anything like this before."

Barkface walked over to Leafpool and whispered something urgently into her ear. Leafpool nodded a few times, making Lionpaw grow anxious.

"We're not sure if we should move them" Leafpool mewed after a few moments "So… it looks like we're spending the night here in WindClan territory"

Lionpaw sighed. It would be too dangerous to be out here, especially at night. What about badgers or foxes?

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jaypaw asked. Lionpaw nearly let out a purr of relief. So he wasn't the only one worried about it.

Leafpool shrugged.

"Personally, I don't know what to do. We'd be taking a risk by moving them." Leafpool replied.

"But we'd be taking a risk by staying here" Jaypaw pointed out.

"A risk worth taking" Kestrelpaw replied "We have Lionpaw here"

"An apprentice can't take on a badger by himself!" Jaypaw hissed.

"It's not like we won't help!" Kestrelpaw shot back. Both medicine cat apprentices were bristling and glaring at each other.

"Well what if there's more then one? Four medicine cats and one warrior _apprentice_ can't take one more then one badger!" Jaypaw spat. Kestrelpaw snarled.

"Stop it you two!" Barkface hissed. All eyes turned to the elderly medicine cat.

"We're all staying here and that's final," Barkface growled "Kestrelpaw, go back to camp and get two warriors. Ask Onestar first though"

Kestrelpaw shot one last angry look at Jaypaw before running off. Barkface and Leafpool sighed and laid down. The two were soon deep in conversation, trying to figure this out.

"Maybe we should go and get Mothwing or Littlecloud" Leafpool mewed. Barkface shook his head.

"Actually, I was thinking your or Jaypaw should head back. After all, your clan needs you" Barkface replied.

"I'll go" Jaypaw immediately mewed. Leafpool nodded.

"Lionpaw, you can take him back. If you can, ask Firestar to spare a warrior" Leafpool mewed.

"I don't need someone's guidance!" Jaypaw hissed immediately. Lionpaw rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't think of it as guidance. Think of it as your brother going with you to camp to get a warrior so we all won't be ripped to shreds" Barkface hissed. Jaypaw muttered something inaudible, but nodded.

Lionpaw purred with relief and he and Jaypaw walked back to camp.

-----------

"Firestar?" Lionpaw mewed, poking his head into the den. Firestar mewed a quick "Enter" before Lionpaw walked in.

"Leafpool was hoping you could spare a warrior" Lionpaw mewed. Firestar raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. Lionpaw looked at his paws.

"Heatherpaw and Cinderpaw passed out…" He replied, "We can't risk moving them, so she asked me to ask for a warrior. We're staying in WindClan territory for awhile"

Firestar nodded. His eyes held trouble.

"Take…" He paused for a moment. Lionpaw waited patiently for his reply.

"Take Brackenfur" Firestar decided.

----------

"Cinderpaw!" Brackenfur cried when they reached where they were staying the night. Brackenfur ran over to her and buried his nose into her fur. Lionpaw saw that Kestrelpaw had brought back the warriors Nightcloud and Crowfeather.

"So what do we do now?" Brackenfur asked. Leafpool looked around her.

"Now we wait," She replied. As the sun started to set, Lionpaw felt a pit of dread. Crowfeather told him to get some rest, and Lionpaw nodded. He laid his head on his paws and fell asleep.

-----------

"_Wake up Lionpaw!" A rough voice hissed. Lionpaw recognized Tigerstar's voice, and he weakly opened his eyes. Sure enough, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were there with two other cats. _

"_You said I had a whole moon," Lionpaw hissed as he stood up. Tigerstar rolled his eyes. _

"_Did you really think we would give you that long when we already know what your answer will be?" Tigerstar hissed. Lionpaw snarled. _

"_Then my answer to joining you is no!" Lionpaw hissed, "Why should I join you when I know I can't trust you?" _

"_I don't know. Look around you Lionpaw. What do you see?" _

_Lionpaw looked around. At first all he saw were the darkened shadows of the Dark Forest. Then his eyes landed on four cats. A small black cat had a small tabby cat pinned under him. Another dark tabby had a small gray cat pinned under him. His eyes widened. The cats pinned were Heatherpaw and Cinderpaw. _

"_You did this?" Lionpaw hissed, "You made them collapse?" _

_Tigerstar nodded. Lionpaw looked at Heatherpaw and Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw was looking at him with frightened blue eyes. Heatherpaw wasn't moving._

"_What did you do to them?" Lionpaw hissed. This time Hawkfrost stepped forward. _

"_Nothing" He replied coolly, "Yet" _

_Lionpaw hissed. Hawkfrost ignored him. _

"_Tigerstar! How long to we have to hold these two down?" a smaller dark tabby complained. _

"_Just a little longer Darkstripe" Tigerstar replied, "Scourge, great job so far" _

_Scourge growled and unsheathed his claws into Heatherpaw's shoulders. Lionpaw saw they were enforced with dogteeth, and heard Heatherpaw cry out in pain. _

"_Stop it!" Heatherpaw cried. Lionpaw's eyes widened. He growled and lunged for Scourge, taking him by surprise and knocking him off Heatherpaw. Lionpaw pinned Scourge to the ground for no more then a split second before Hawkfrost hauled him off him. _

"_Leave them out of this" Lionpaw hissed. Tigerstar nodded to Darkstripe, who released his grip on Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw and Heatherpaw huddled close together by a tree. _

"_What do you want?" Lionpaw spat angrily. Tigerstar calmly smirked. _

"_Scourge, grab the tabby" He ordered. Scourge walked over to Heatherpaw and dragged her toward Tigerstar. He laid her down in front of him. Looking into her eyes Lionpaw saw none more then cold fear. _

"_Now, Lionpaw" Tigerstar growled, "I want you to join us" _

_Lionpaw growled and shook his head. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. _

"_Are you sure?" He hissed. Tigerstar laid a paw on Heatherpaw's throat. He slowly unsheathed his claws…_

-------

"Barkface!" Kestrelpaw cried as Heatherpaw started shaking uncontrollably. Barkface and Leafpool ran over to them. Heatherpaw was shuddering and wheezing for air.

"Something's choking her," Leafpool hissed, "Someone open her mouth!"

Kestrelpaw pried Heatherpaw's jaws open with his paw. Leafpool stuck her paw inside Heatherpaw's mouth, but found nothing.

"I don't get it…" She murmured, "Kestrelpaw, you stick you paw in"

Kestrelpaw looked to Barkface, who nodded. Leafpool pried open Heatherpaw's jaws and this time Kestrelpaw searched. His paw returned, and his face was grave.

"I-I couldn't find anything," Kestrelpaw whimpered. Heatherpaw continued to shudder and wheeze.

----------

"_Stop it!" Lionpaw hissed. Tigerstar stopped and sheathed his claws. Heatherpaw coughed and started gasping for breath. _

"_Lionpaw, the only way to stop this is to join us," Hawkfrost growled. Lionpaw hissed. _

"_Are you sure this is your choice? To ignore us?" Tigerstar growled. Lionpaw looked to Heatherpaw. She was shaking uncontrollably from fear. Her breathing had returned to normal. _

"_Well…" Lionpaw lunged for Tigerstar, pinning him to the ground. _

"_Heatherpaw! Cinderpaw! Run!" Lionpaw hissed as Tigerstar threw him off. Scourge grabbed Heatherpaw and Hawkfrost grabbed Cinderpaw. _

"_Scourge, bring her here!" Tigerstar spat as he got to his feet, "Darkstripe, hold Lionpaw down" _

_Before Lionpaw could react Darkstripe pinned him onto his stomach. Darkstripe positioned his head so Lionpaw would have to look directly at Heatherpaw. _

"_Lionpaw, this is your punishment for not listening…" Tigerstar hissed. He nodded to Scourge, who swiped his claws down Heatherpaw's back. Heatherpaw screeched in pain. Scourge ignored her and continued clawing. _

"_Stop!" Lionpaw hissed. He tried to close his eyes, but Darkstripe wouldn't allow it. He would have to watch. _

"_You deserve this, Lionpaw" Tigerstar hissed, "Finish the job, Scourge" _

_Scourge nodded. He unsheathed his long claws, reinforced with dog claws. He raised them above Heatherpaw's head, then brought them crashing down. Lionpaw closed his eyes, tears brimming on the edge. Lionpaw winced as he heard a loud crack. Tears were on the brim of his eyes. He didn't have to open his eyes to know what happened… _

--------

"Where is all this blood coming from?" Kestrelpaw cried. Claw marks seemed to magically appear on Heatherpaw's body. She was shaking again as the medicine cats worked to cover her wounds. Suddenly, all was still. The wind seemed to stop blowing, and everyone was silent. The small heap of tabby fur had stopped moving. Her heather-colored eyes were glazed over.

"She's gone…" Leafpool whispered.

--------------

**Heatherpaw is dead! I actually can't believe I did that… well, those of you who wanted to LionCinder pairing, you might just get it. Heatherpaw is dead. But will Cinderpaw be next? Find out next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: Back to Life?

**Sorry if I upset anyone by killing Heatherpaw. Well, I think there'll only be a few more chapters. Probably four at the most but we'll just see how the story turns out. Since I upset some people by killing Heatherpaw, well, I have a surprise for you…**

**---------**

**Chapter 9: Back to Life? **

"_You killed her!" Lionpaw screeched breaking out of Darkstripe's grip. He lunged for Scourge and dug his claws down his side. Scourge looked angry and knocked him off. Lionpaw got back to his feet and lunged again, slamming Scourge to the ground. _

"_Lionpaw, stop!" Tigerstar ordered. _

"_You killed her!" Lionpaw was ignoring Tigerstar and continuing to scrape his claws down Scourge's side. It was obvious he wasn't hurting him in the least. _

"_Lionpaw!" Tigerstar hissed lunging for Lionpaw. He pinned the apprentice underneath him and gave him a warning glance. _

"_It was your own fault for not listening" Tigerstar growled, "Now, we're giving you one more chance…" _

_As if on cue Scourge grabbed Cinderpaw and brought her over to Tigerstar. Darkstripe pinned Lionpaw again. Lionpaw struggled under his grip, scratching and clawing in all directions. _

"_Now, Lionpaw, tell us your answer" Hawkfrost growled coming to stand by Tigerstar. Lionpaw hissed in reply. Cinderpaw gave him a desperate look. _

"_Are you sure?" Scourge growled, unsheathing his claws. He set a paw threateningly on Cinderpaw's neck. _

---------------

"I can't believe it…" Kestrelpaw whispered, "What could've happened? What did we miss?"

Everyone was staring at each other. Crowfeather was mourning the loss of his apprentice, and Leafpool felt pity on him. Nightcloud was looking at her paws, and Brackenfur was only watching Cinderpaw, as if to make sure nothing happened to her. Kestrelpaw and Barkface were watching Lionpaw. Why hadn't he woken up yet?

Suddenly Cinderpaw started to shake violently. She was wheezing just like Heatherpaw had been.

"Do something!" Brackenfur cried. He pressed up against Cinderpaw.

"Well what?" Kestrelpaw hissed.

"Look!"

--------

"_Stop!" Lionpaw hissed. Scourge stopped digging his claws into Cinderpaw's neck. He looked at Lionpaw. _

"_Fine…" He muttered, "I'll… I'll help you" _

_Tigerstar smirked. _

"_Excellent" He rumbled, "Scourge, release the apprentice" _

_Scourge got off of Cinderpaw and she ran over to Lionpaw. _

"_What are you doing?" Cinderpaw hissed in his ear. _

"_Saving your life" Lionpaw replied. _

_Blood was dripping from the wound on Cinderpaw's neck. It wasn't serious, more like a scratch. The thing that was killing Cinderpaw was the fact Scourge was basically choking her. _

_Suddenly a dark tabby body appeared. At first it looked dead. The body was laying on its side, its back to the group of cats. Lionpaw's eyes widened. _

"_Dad?" He mewed, "Dad!" _

_Lionpaw ran over to the body and found Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw groaned and sat up. _

"_Oh great StarClan" Brambleclaw growled as he saw Tigerstar a few paces away. _

"_Now, Lionpaw, tell Brambleclaw your decision" Tigerstar growled. Brambleclaw eyed Lionpaw. _

"_What decision?" He growled. Lionpaw looked at his paws. _

"_Well…" Lionpaw sighed. He was doing this for Cinderpaw. He'd already lost Heatherpaw to his foolishness, he couldn't lose Cinderpaw too. _

"_I… I agreed to help Tigerstar" Lionpaw muttered. Brambleclaw's eyes widened and he let out a furious hiss. _

"_What?!" He practically yowled, "What are you thinking?" _

"_He already killed Heatherpaw!" Lionpaw mewed, "He was threatening to kill Cinderpaw!" _

_Brambleclaw growled. He stood up and stalked over to Tigerstar. Lionpaw walked back over to Cinderpaw. He pressed close to her, as if to protect her from anyone else. _

"_You can't make him follow you!" Brambleclaw hissed. Tigerstar growled. _

"_I already did" He replied, "And if he turns his back on us…" He shot a warning glance at Lionpaw. _

_Brambleclaw snarled as Hawkfrost, Darkstripe and Scourge walked to stand by Tigerstar. _

"_And if I can't well, they can" Tigerstar growled, "It's five against three. Tell me, do you really think you can win?" _

"_This is a dream" Cinderpaw mewed, "In… in dreams you don't get hurt" _

"_Then what happened to Heatherpaw?" Tigerstar growled, "Oh right, Scourge _killed _her" _

_Suddenly, all five cats' eyes widened. Lionpaw turned around and gasped. _

"_I'm not dead" _

------------

"Look!" Crowfeather repeated, "She's breathing!"

All eyes turned to Heatherpaw. Her breathing was shallow, but she was alive.

"We should try to wake her up" Kestrelpaw mewed. He gently prodded her side…

----------

_"I'm not dead"_

_Heatherpaw was on her feet, glaring at Tigerstar. She was still bleeding in some places, but she was alive._

"_How do you explain this?" Heatherpaw hissed weakly. _

"_No, that's not possible!" Scourge hissed, "I killed you! We saw you stop breathing!" _

_Heatherpaw shook her head. _

"_You hurt me enough to kill me, but this is a dream. You can't kill in dreams" Heatherpaw growled, "So you can't make us do anything." _

"_That's where you're wrong" Tigerstar growled, "My injuries here affect you in the real world. Your life is still on the line" _

_Heatherpaw back up a step. Lionpaw and Cinderpaw stood protectively in front of her. _

"_I'm not helping you" Lionpaw growled. _

"_I'm sorry you feel that way," Tigerstar growled. He eyed all the apprentices in the clearing. Then his eyes went to Brambleclaw. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the clearing filled with light. Heatherpaw was glowing, and Tigerstar's eyes were widening. _

"_What's happening?" Lionpaw hissed. _

"_She's waking up" Cinderpaw murmured, "Either that or being taken to StarClan from here" _

_Lionpaw gulped and replied, "I hope it's the first one" _

_After a moment of glowing Heatherpaw completely vanished. _

-------------

Heatherpaw's eyes flew open. Now where was she? Her question was answered by pain in just about everything. She was alive.

"Heatherpaw, you're awake!" Kestrelpaw practically yowled in her ear.

"I can see that…" Heatherpaw muttered. She started to sit up, but then winced and laid back down.

"Lionpaw, Cinderpaw and Brambleclaw are in trouble," Heatherpaw rasped after a moment.

"Brambleclaw?" Leafpool mewed, "What are you talking about, Heatherpaw?"

"It's Tigerstar! He brought us all together and planned on killing us" Heatherpaw growled.

"Tigerstar?" Barkface hissed, "Heatherpaw, that's impossible. Tigerstar has been dead for seasons. You were just dreaming"

"No!" Heatherpaw hissed, "I-I saw him. Darkstripe, Scourge and Hawkfrost too!"

"Heatherpaw, it was just a dre-" Leafpool cut Barkface off.

"She might be telling the truth" Leafpool mewed.

--------

**Sorry for the shortness and kind of bad ending. I won't be able to update for awhile because my best friend is coming to visit and I really wanna spend time for her so this is the best I can do. But since I'll be gone, I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

"_I know what's best for him!" Brambleclaw hissed, "He's my son!" _

"_Well he's my grandson. And I believe he's tired of living in you shadow" Tigerstar replied. _

"_You don't know what's best for him, Tigerstar!" Brambleclaw hissed, "I do! And he has never lived in my shadow" _

_Suddenly Lionpaw pulled away from Brambleclaw and glared at him. He stepped beside Tigerstar. _

"_No, you don't know what's best for me" Lionpaw hissed at Brambleclaw. _


	11. Chapter 10: Just the Beginning

**Here is the long awaited Chapter 10! I think this will be the last chapter. BUT! I am putting up an epilogue. Please review! I think this is probably my worst chapter ever. It doesn't seem realistic to me. Sorry if this chapter is disappointing…**

**Chapter 10: This is Just the Beginning**

"What do you mean, Leafpool?" Barkface asked. Leafpool sighed. If she said this, it would mean spilling Brambleclaw's secret. But it might be their only hope.

"Brambleclaw used to be visited by Tigerstar. Sometimes he'd come to me with wounds that I had no idea how he got. I was in one of the dreams once." Leafpool replied.

"Well, how does this help us?" Kestrelpaw growled, "I mean, this doesn't help at all. We can't just go into the dream and expect to beat Tigerstar."

"No" Leafpool mewed, "But we can wake them up"

-----------------

"Choose wisely Lionpaw" Tigerstar growled, "I am giving you one more chance" 

"_He doesn't have to do anything for you!" Brambleclaw hissed. Tigerstar growled. _

"_You're right" Tigerstar hissed, "I already have you here. Now I can truly have my revenge" _

_Lionpaw snarled and lunged for Tigerstar. Tigerstar simply sidestepped out of the way, sending Lionpaw sprawling into the dust. _

"_Lionpaw, think about it" Tigerstar mewed as Lionpaw stood up, "Think of all I could teach you. You won't be just another one of Brambleclaw's kits if you join me. You will be the feared Lion_star_" _

"_I know what's best for him!" Brambleclaw hissed, "He's my son!" _

"_Well he's my grandson. And I believe he's tired of living in you shadow" Tigerstar replied. _

"_You don't know what's best for him, Tigerstar!" Brambleclaw hissed, "I do! And he has never lived in my shadow" _

_Suddenly Lionpaw pulled away from Brambleclaw and glared at him. He stepped beside Tigerstar. _

"_No, you don't know what's best for me" Lionpaw hissed at Brambleclaw._

_Brambleclaw's eyes widened. Cinderpaw stared at Lionpaw. _

"_Lionpaw…" Cinderpaw mewed softly. Lionpaw ignored her. _

"_I'm not you!" Lionpaw hissed at Brambleclaw, "I'm me! I'm Lionpaw." _

_Tigerstar growled in agreement. Brambleclaw looked stunned. _

"_What are you talking about Lionpaw?" Brambleclaw hissed. Lionpaw shrugged. _

"_Oh, I don't know. Everyone is comparing me to you!" Lionpaw hissed, "Why me? No one should do that!"_

"_No one is comparing you!" Cinderpaw growled stepping forward. Lionpaw, again, ignored her. _

"_But like I said," Lionpaw growled, "I'm not you, Brambleclaw" _

_Tigerstar let out a deep rumble, probably the closest he ever got to a purr. _

"_Scourge, Darkstripe," Tigerstar mewed, "Leave. This matter is for me, Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw and Lionpaw" _

_Tigerstar turned to Cinderpaw and mewed, "I have no use for you any longer" _

_Tigerstar touched the pool where Cinderpaw's reflection lay, and Cinderpaw disappeared. _

"_Now, Lionpaw, let me explain the plan" Tigerstar growled. Lionpaw shook his head. _

"_No thanks" Lionpaw growled, "Why should I listen to you?" _

_Tigerstar's eyes widened in surprise. _

"_But you said-"_

"_That's what I said," Lionpaw growled, "But, I lied. I did exactly what I wanted to do. I made you release Cinderpaw" With that Lionpaw lunged for Tigerstar. _

------------

"Cinderpaw's awake!" Barkface yowled as Cinderpaw opened her eyes. Brackenfur purred and covered his daughter with licks.

"Are you ok?" Leafpool asked, "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing…" Cinderpaw muttered in reply, "I'll be fine"

"Are Lionpaw and Brambleclaw ok?" Heatherpaw rasped. Cinderpaw shook her head.

"I think we lost Lionpaw"

---------

"_Fool!" Tigerstar hissed shoving Lionpaw off him, "Do you really think I can't bring them back here?" _

_Lionpaw got to his feet and replied, "You can't. It's too late to do that Tigerstar" _

"_And why is that?" Tigerstar hissed. Lionpaw growled. _

"_You bring them to dreams using that little pool, right?" Lionpaw growled. Tigerstar hissed and lunged for Lionpaw. Lionpaw sidestepped out of the way. _

"_You can't use that puddle if it's not there" Lionpaw growled. Without waiting for a reply Lionpaw ran toward the puddle. He wasn't entirely sure how to get rid of it. But he had one idea… _

_Lionpaw hissed when he felt a searing pain on his back. He collapsed to the ground, his head resting in the small pool of water. _

"_Fool" Tigerstar repeated, digging his claws into Lionpaw's back, "You've chosen your own death"_

_Out of nowhere sounded an angry yowl. Tigerstar's weight was off him and Lionpaw could stand. Lionpaw saw Brambleclaw and Tigerstar fighting a few fox-lengths away. Where was Hawkfrost? _

_Lionpaw turned around just in time to see Hawkfrost disappear into the bushes. Lionpaw had the feeling he was long gone. Now Lionpaw could continue. _

_Lionpaw grabbed some leaves off a nearby bush and started to place them over the pool. Just as he'd suspected, the leaves absorbed the water. Soon the pool was nothing more then a puddle. _

"_Just a little more…" Lionpaw growled. Lionpaw continued to place leaves on the puddle, until finally it vanished. For a moment Lionpaw couldn't believe it, but then he was jolted back to his senses by something ramming into him. Lionpaw snarled and started clawing madly, expecting to see Tigerstar. But he didn't. _

_Instead he saw Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw got off him and both of them stood. _

"_Lionpaw" Brambleclaw rasped. Lionpaw just now saw all the wounds Brambleclaw had. He had many cuts and was bleeding in many places. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Well done" Brambleclaw purred. Lionpaw purred. _

"_Where's Tigerstar?" Lionpaw asked. _

"_He left" Brambleclaw replied, "That's all I'm gonna say. Now, we need to get back" _

"_How?" _

_At that moment, both cats started glowing. Lionpaw felt numb for a moment, and his eyes closed. When they opened he was on the moors of WindClan again. _

"Lionpaw!" Cinderpaw mewed in relief as Lionpaw opened his eyes. Lionpaw smiled up at her.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" Leafpool asked. Lionpaw stood up, and then nodded.

"Good" Brackenfur mewed. Crowfeather, Barkface and Kestrelpaw were helping Heatherpaw to her paws.

"Let's head back" Leafpool mewed finally, "Thanks to Barkface and Kestrelpaw. See you at the next Gathering"

Lionpaw dipped his head to Barkface and Kestrelpaw, then locked eyes with Heatherpaw. They both stared at each other for a moment before Crowfeather stood in between them.

"Bye" Lionpaw and Cinderpaw mewed to Heatherpaw. Brackenfur stood by Cinderpaw and supported her while Leafpool did the same for Lionpaw.

"See you all at the next Gathering" Heatherpaw purred. Her purr was raspy, and she still looked weak. But Lionpaw could tell she would pull through.

--------------

"You missed it" Hollypaw mewed racing toward Lionpaw when they entered the camp, "Brambleclaw fainted, but Jaypaw took care of him!"

Jaypaw was standing proudly by the medicine cat den. Leafpool walked over to him, probably to praise him.

Brambleclaw padded out of the medicine cat's den. He looked at Lionpaw and walked over to him, his eyes too hard to read.

"It's over" Brambleclaw mewed to him as Cinderpaw and Brackenfur left, "We've won"

Lionpaw knew that it was not over. Tigerstar wouldn't rest until his revenge was fulfilled. This wasn't the end, it was just the beginning.

-------------

**You know what that means… -drumroll- SEQUEL! Sorry if this chapter seemed terrible, poorly written, unreal etc. The sequel will be different. I'll have the Epilogue and sequel summary up today!**


	12. Epilogue: 17 Moons Later

**Here's the Epilogue. **

**Epilogue: 17 Moons Later**

"Look at them" Cinderleaf purred, pressing close to her mate Lionclaw. They were watching their four kits, Emberkit, Stonekit, Lilykit and Treekit play.

Stonekit had a dark gray pelt, like his mother. He was the oldest of the litter, and the strongest.

Lilykit had white fur and silver splotches. She was gentle, kind and loving.

Treekit had pale tabby fur and white paws. He was the adventurous one of the group, climbing everything in sight. He especially loved to tease the apprentices.

And Emberkit. Emberkit had a dark ginger pelt, like her father. But there was something about her, different then everyone else. Her eyes. They were not amber, nor blue. But the color of the herb, heather.

"Heatherpelt would be proud" Cinderleaf murmured softly, so only Lionclaw could hear. He knew she was talking about Emberkit. Cinderleaf was ok about the fact that Emberkit wasn't he daughter. Only three kits were hers. Emberkit was the daughter of Heatherpelt.

"She would" Lionclaw replied, "I wish she could see her now"

"She gave Emberkit to you so no one would get suspicious. She couldn't lie and say Emberkit was Harefoot's kit, when she had no traits of Harefoot at all" Cinderleaf mewed.

"Besides" Lionclaw turned his head and saw Hollypelt watching them. Her two kits, Creamkit and Hornetkit, were nursing silently.

Hollypelt was the only other cat that knew who Emberkit's real mother was. She was there when Heatherpelt gave Emberkit up.

"Now you have all of your kits" Hollypelt murmured softly, "Heatherpelt wouldn't want you to suffer by watching your daughter grow up in another clan, even if she's suffering by watching them"

Lionclaw sighed and nodded. Well, what's done is done. Emberkit was here now, and she wouldn't leave. For the first time in forever, everyone seemed in peace.

----------

**Short, I know and I'm sorry. Here's all the info on the sequel. **

**The Beginning of the End- Emberpaw, Stonepaw, Treepaw and Lilypaw are the kits of Cinderleaf and Lionclaw. But all of them have problems of their own. Emberpaw knows Cinderleaf isn't her real mother, and is trying to figure out who her real mother is. Treepaw has received a terrible injury that took his sense to see. Now he is blind. Stonepaw has fallen for a ShadowClan cat, and his father is getting suspicious. And Lilypaw has been catnapped, but no one knows where she is. The worst part is, they are all being pressured by Tigerstar as well. Lionclaw was right when he said it wasn't the end. This time, Tigerstar means business. **

**I promise this will be WAY better then Claws of a Lion. Well, I hope it will. I can't start it today, but I'll start it soon. **


End file.
